Magically, Domestically, Bliss
by otkcp
Summary: Post DH, with a twist. Harry and Draco had fallen in love and now must learn how to blend their family successfully. Warnings: slash, femslash, swearing, sexual content, violence and spanking  in later chapters R&R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry and Ginny had married post war and had three children together but after just five years of marriage they filed for divorce. The two remained better friends then ever and enjoy each other's company and raising their three kids. Draco had married Astoria Greengrass a couple of years out of school and had a son together; the marriage had ended a year after their son had born. Draco and Harry had bumped into one another in Hogsmeade and a mutual attraction had been noticed and acted upon. Now after nearly two years of dating the couple have moved in together and must learn to be a blended family and parent their kids together.

Warnings: slash, femslash, swearing, sexual content, violence and spanking (in later chapters)

Timeline: post Deathly Hollows but with changes, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Dobby and Fred are all still alive (and possibly others will also be later on)

A/N: this fic was inspired by a couple of Drarry fanart pics, I hope you enjoy! =D

**Chapter One: Moving In**

The manor was filled with sounds of life; children's voices could be heard echoing throughout the many rooms. Harry Potter was a happy man, a very happy man indeed. He loved being a father and parenting his and Ginny's three young children was a most fulfilling job.

He and Ginny had married in the summer after Ginny's final year at Hogwarts and just nine months after the wedding their first child, a son, James Sirius Potter had made his way into the world crying loudly. The boy had medium brown hair with dark red highlights throughout it, his mother's dark, chocolate brown eyes stared back at his parent's from a face that looked very much like Harry's. James had the same nose and mouth as Dad.

A year later a second baby boy had joined their young family, Albus Severus Potter had his father's unruly black hair and emerald green eyes, but his face was different, rounder and with a definite Weasley look to it, he had a pointed nose that reminded Harry very much of Ron's.

Their youngest child together and only daughter had been born two years after Albus, she had been named after her paternal grandmother, Lily and her mother's best friend and now lover, Luna. Lily Luna Potter had her mother and grandmother's deep, fiery red hair. Her eyes were almond shaped like her Dad's but they weren't the same emerald green colour that Harry and Albus had nor were they the dark brown of Ginny and James's, they were hazel eyes, they were a mix of dark and light brown with flicks of shocking green throughout them.

The young parents loved their children and did not regret their rather short lived marriage. They had only really married as that is what they thought had been expected of them but after a few years of marriage they had both admitted that neither was really the other's type.

Ginny had started a new relationship with none other than one Luna Lovegood just weeks after she and Harry had separated, although she had continued to live at the Potter Manor with Harry and the kids for almost a year after the divorce as she was still nursing young Lily. Ginny had been helping raise Luna's young twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander who were just a year older than Lily, the twins Father, Rolf Scamander, had left Luna soon after their conception, but still visited throughout the year.

Harry had dated a few men here and there over the years but none of them had been serious not until he had bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy, his former boyhood nemesis, but school was over and Harry, who had noticed even in school that Malfoy was rather attractive, had decided to offer his hand in truce and was rewarded by a wide smile and laugh from the former Slytherin seeker.

The two had formed a comfortable friendship from that day on and after just a few months of friendship the two single fathers had fallen for one another, and had began dating soon after. And now after eighteen months of bliss the couple were moving in together.

Draco who had previously lived at Malfoy Manor with his mother since the end of the war, his father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban after the war. Narcissa had kept the large Manor and had been happy for her son and precious grandson to live with her and was sad to see them leave.

Seven year old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a carbon copy of his father, with white blond hair, stormy gray eyes and a prominent chin. He was a rather spoiled and he was Draco's on son and Narcissa's only grandchild, he was used to being the centre of attention and getting everything that he wanted; it was going to be interesting to see how he coped with living in the same home as his three stepsiblings and having to share the attention with them and with Harry as well.

The Potter Manor, that had since Harry had moved to inhabit it had been renamed 'The Marauders Dwelling' and was currently home to Harry, James, Albus, Lily, Sirius and Remus and sometimes Teddy, Remus's son and Harry's Godson also lived with them.

But there was plenty of room for everyone and all of the children had their own rooms, and there was a room for Sirius and Remus and of course one for Harry that he was now going to be sharing with Draco.

Harry had wanted his young stepson to feel welcome in their home so he had gone to great lengths to create a bedroom for the boy. It had been decorated in silver and green, the Slytherin colours as Harry who had spent a fair amount of time with the boy that he knew he was a proud future Slytherin hopeful and preferred the school house's colours.

Today was moving day and Harry was both very excited and very stressed '_I want this, I want this'_ he chanted in his head over and over in his head as he helped his lover and stepson move their possessions from one manor to the other, father and son were both very spoilt and used to having their own way which made things rather tiring for Harry.

Harry sighed as he levitated yet more toys toward the bedroom that was now young Scorpius's room, the boy seemed to have mountains and mountains of toys that he probably didn't really need but Harry didn't say anything, it wasn't as if his own children didn't more toys then strictly necessary.

It took them hours to have everything moved in and sorted, but it was done now, finally done. Draco and Scorpius were finally at home with them. Harry collapsed onto the plump, well stuffed blood-red loveseat; the blond man fell next to him and snuggled against his side. The black haired wizard pulled the shorter man closer and placed a loving and passionate kiss.

"Welcome home Dray, welcome home" Harry said as he cuddled with his lover and watched their four young children laugh and giggle as they played Exploding Snap at the coffee table in front of the men. It was true domestic bliss.

**A/N: It's a start and I hope to really delve into Harry and Draco's relationship with both one another and with their children. Hope you liked and please review. Oh and I will try to continue my other fics as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Settling In**

Snuggled in bed with his lover Harry felt happier and safer than he ever had before. It had taken him years to admit to himself that he was gay and even longer to admit it to others for fear of persecution that would likely of happened in the Muggle world but he had been pleasantly surprised to learn that homosexuality was no big deal in the Magical Community, love was love no matter who it was between.

His marriage to Ginny had given him his three wonderful kids but his relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy had given him peace, comfort and a feeling of joy and safeness that in his hard earlier life he had not even dreamed of.

The Slytherin man had moved into Harry's family home with his young son a little over a month ago and the pair was starting to settle into the chaos that was living with Marauders. Pranks, fun and laughter were common occurrences throughout the day.

Draco breathed in the scent of Harry as he snuggled closer to the other man, he had never felt so happy in his life, he loved his son and had enjoyed the years he had spent raising the boy with his mother, Scorpius's Grandmother's help but it had never given him the feeling of family that being with Harry, live with him and his children, Godson, Godfather and former Professor gave him.

Being surrounded by laughter, seeing happy smiling children running around and playing together was such a treat. Draco knew that for the most part Scorpius was enjoying his new home, he loved his bedroom and being able to see Harry, whom he adored, everyday and having playmates but he struggled with sharing both his toys and the attentions of his Papa and Harry with the other children in the home.

He knew his baby boy was spoilt and that he had a lot of blame for that but he had always felt guilty that his son had to grow up without his Mother, not that it was Draco's fault that Astoria had walked out on them but he had still felt the need to overcompensate by giving Scorpius anything and everything he asked for and allowing the boy to have his own way.

Harry's children were different, they had plenty of toys, that was true and were given cauldron fills of love but they were also given rules, boundaries and consequences for breaking the rules or not respecting the boundaries. Scorpius had never had to follow any rules or had any boundaries set for him or had to suffer any consequences for his actions and so far Harry had tried his best not to over step his bounds when it came to the boy's behaviour.

Whenever Scorpius misbehaved or played up Harry was speak to him, firmly and calmly but still kindly and explain that whatever behaviour Harry did not like was not acceptable in their home and as he was now a part of their household he needed to respect the rules. Harry didn't feel he had the right to punish or discipline Scorpius as he did his own children or his Godson Teddy or even his many nieces or nephews, although he knows the boy would benefit from it he was Draco's son and it was really up to him how he was raised.

...

But Scorpius's behaviour was have an effect on Harry's children, because the young blond boy seemed to allowed to get away with whining, being rude and demanding things, his own children, James Sirius "Jaz" Albus Severus "Al" and little Lily Luna "Li" seemed to believe that they too could act that way.

Little Lily Potter stomped her foot defiantly and said "no Daddy I don't want it" as she shoved her dinner plate away "I want chocolate" Harry took a deep breath and said to his daughter "Lily you know the rules, you have to finish your dinner before you get treats" and slid her plate back to her.

Lily didn't look impressed at all, when Scorpius had complained the night before to his father that he didn't want his dinner and wanted a slice of chocolate cake instead Draco had taken away his dinner and replaced it with the requested treat much to Harry's dismay, he had known something like this was bound to come up.

"Noo, I want chocolate now Daddy" she whined and shoved the plate even harder this time causing it to go flying off of the table and crashing to the ground, her dinner splattered over the dining room floor, Harry was shocked, it was so unlike Lily to behave like this, oh she had a temper no doubt and had had her moments during her toddler years but Harry had been sure she had out grown it.

The room had gone quite, everyone's eyes were on Harry waiting to see how he was going to react, taking a deep, calming breath he got up from the table, with a flick of his wand he cleaned up the mess and turned to his youngest.

"Lily Luna, you know better than that" he scolded "you need to go up to bed now" he added "you obviously don't want to eat your dinner and if you can't behave yourself then you don't get to stay down here with us and have fun".

The five year old girl burst into tears, she didn't like it when her Daddy was cross with her and she didn't want to go to bed. Harry hated seeing his children upset and watching his little girl cry "I'm sorry Daddy, I don't want to go to bed, I'm sorry Daddy I'll be good" she pleaded but Harry knew he couldn't give in there were rules in his house and his children needed to follow them.

"No Lily you need to go up to bed, I'll come tuck you in after dinner" he said it with a tone of finality and pushed the redheaded little girl towards the stairs, still crying she ran up the stairs and the sound of her bedroom door slamming let Harry know she was where she was meant to be.

Harry sat back at the table and continued to eat his own dinner; the rest of the meal was eaten in near silence, nothing much except the sound of cutlery scraping against plates, food being chewed and drinks being gulped down.


End file.
